Mine Forever
by greasergirl0003
Summary: When Vladimir is taken abruptly by his "Father" from his home and loving mother, What will he do? Will he be able to get back home? To his mom? Thanks to the creator of "Taking what's mine" for the inspiration and idea. All rights go to Heather Brewer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Authors Note: This would be my first ever Vladimir Tod story, so I hope it's any good. And if not, let me know by clicking that little button there at the bottom. If I get some of the facts wrong, please forgive me, I haven't been in contact with the books for quite a while now.

Mine Forever

I stared down at my newborn little baby, and admired him. My perfect little angel. Some would say he's a menace and would want to stake him through the heart. But in my eyes, he's the best thing that has ever happened. My little raven haired one fanged vampire. Or half vampire I should say.

My baby woke up and stared at me with those deep dark brown, almost black eyes and I knew I would do anything and everything for this angel in my arms.

"Well, breast feeding is out of the question." Says Nelly ruining our moment together. I just smiled and watched my little angel sleep.

* * *

14 years later

I was going grocery shopping with my mom. I never want to, but she always guilt trips me into it, saying that she has no one to carry the bags for her. I would never admit it, but I would do anything for my mom. She's been supportive over the years, and I wouldn't survive without her. I refuse to feed off of people, but instead out of blood packets that my mom gets from the hospital. Over the years I have learned that you have to live life to its fullest, and to be killed by a monster sucking the blood out of your body wouldn't be fair. We walked out of the house and got into the car. The car vroomed and we were off.

"So, are you glad that it's summer vacation?" I just looked over at her and smiled. I was the silent type and didn't really talk much if I didn't have to.

"You know, we could go swimming on my times off or something right? Grab Nelly and have a good time. Bond a little, ya know?" She said excitedly while bouncing a little bit from the potholes in the road.

"That would be great, mom." I wasn't too keen on swimming, being so pale and all, but if it would make my mom happy, I would go. We arrived at the grocery and hopped out. My mom would always do the shopping and I would follow behind her like a lost puppy. I had no idea what we would need. I usually didn't eat the food in the house anyways, but I had a weak spot for chocolate. Chocolate and some A+ Blood always hit the spot.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, mom."

"Alright sweetie, hurry back." She mumbled while putting some green beans in the cart. I walked into the bathroom and did my business, but on the way back out I smacked into someone.

"Excuse me, sir." I mumbled, hating having to talk to strangers. He just gave me a confused look while I scampered away. That guy gave me the creeps.

"Are you ready mom?" I asked while walking up to her.

"Just in time sweetie, you can help me load all these into the car." What I didn't know was that my life would be changing from just a little misconception in a bathroom at the grocery store.

* * *

"Stupid modern day GPS'" I mumbled to myself as I somehow ended up in a small town instead of the highway I wanted. I knew I really didn't want to, but I needed to stop and try and figure out where the hell I was at. I pulled into some parking lot and went into the store. _Might as well go to the bathroom while I'm here. _I was about to walk into the bathroom, when some kid pushed the door into me.

"Excuse me, sir." The kid mumbled. I was about to yell at him about common courtesy when I sensed another vampire. It was week, but still there. The kid then ran off like I was going to beat him. I was just about to walk back into the bathroom, but my eyes following the kid made me catch one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen. I have finally found my beautiful Mellina.

"Are you ready mom?" the kid asked. I didn't hear her reply because I just realized that this kid is a vampire. And the vampire kid calling Mellina 'mom' didn't make anything better. Unless Mellina was cheating on me with another vampire, then she's hiding one of the biggest secrets of all time. She has an illegal half vampire kid that's mine. The kid looked to be around 13, but what would I know, I haven't been in her, or my own child's life, in a long time.

Thinking about it makes me really angry. I have a right to my own child. And missing out on his first years of his life made me seething. I missed his first words, steps, and how he was raised. I realized that I wanted my kid back, and I would do anything to get him.

* * *

1 Week Later

I awoke with a start. I started freaking a little bit, but then realized that I was in my own bedroom. I ran my hands through my short hair and stretched. I had another nightmare and I was starting to get worried about it. This time I was chasing down an innocent little girl while she was screaming out with terror. I just bit into her neck when I woke up. I couldn't get her innocent little face covered with blood out of my mind. I walked down the stairs quietly, trying not to wake up my mom.

I itched my bare chest and was about to take a sip of my glass of water, when suddenly I felt a prick to the side of my neck. I turned around to confront whatever it was, but I was too far gone to see anything. I felt gentle arms catch me before I succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

I was watching my son sleeping in the passenger seat, leaning against the window that was slightly cracked. I was worried about his well-being. I didn't know how he would react to how I had taken him from his home. But he would have a new home now. A home with me. I just hoped that he would accept me. But I knew I could get him to accept me. It would just take time. Time that we would now have.

He started stirring and I knew he would start waking up. The shot I had given him is starting to wear off. I smiled in his direction as he started squirming some more.

"Uugh." He said while holding his head and looking at his surroundings. His eyes opened a little wider when he saw me. I just smiled at him even through his fearful glance. I knew he would get over that. "Who are you?" he questioned. "Someone who knows you quite more than you would think." He just looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "Has your mother ever kept something from you? Hmmm?" I said questioningly. He just looked even more confused.

"Your mother has been a very bad person, Vladimir. She has kept something from me that I should have known of from the first place. She's kept happy memories from me that I should rightfully have. She's taken what should be mine. What will be mine from now on.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned with a little bit of fear in his voice from my ranting. "I am your father, Vladimir. Now don't be alarmed. You should have wondered by now how you got your vampirism. It definitely wasn't from your mother's side of the family, that's for sure. You got it from me. You know, you're an anomaly. Your type shouldn't even be possible. But here you are. Right now, in front of me. Your mother has hidden you all of these years. I'm not quite sure why she ran off all those years before. But now I know. It was because of you, my dear Vladimir. You're where you belong.

* * *

I awoke in a car with this older man and a splitting headache. And the next thing I know, he's my father. I wasn't sure what was going on, but the dude just kept rambling on and on. I wasn't paying that much attention because I was trying to look at the land marks so if I had the chance; I could get out of here. Now that I think about it, that might be rather difficult if this man is really a vampire.

I started thinking that this man might really be my father. I could see it in dark hair and eyes, as my mother has light brown hair and hazel eyes. I didn't quite trust this man, even though he is my 'father'. I haven't seen this man in my life, ever. Except for now. And he claims to be someone of importance. I didn't care if it was my mother's fault for running away. Maybe there was a reason. I mean, this man did kidnap me and all. He could have calmly came up to my doorstep and talked to me. But no, he had to drug me up and drag me off to god knows where.

We arrived at a warehouse of some sorts with a barbed wire fence around the lot. There was a sign on the outside that said 'The Dare House, Enter If You Dare'. I would have to remember that. I had full intentions of getting in contact with my mother or the police whenever I could. No way would I be staying with this creep. For all I knew, he could be a child molester or something. Yeah, I had to get out of here.


	2. Chapter 2

Mine Forever

Chapter 2

I woke up and started breakfast for Vladimir and myself. I warmed up a packet of blood. A+, his favorite, and put it in a glass. The blood still gave me the shivers, but I was accustomed to it by now. I would rather be out and stealing packets of blood from my work rather than my only and treasured son out and about at nigh killing innocent people. That would, most likely, end up at the hospital that I work at. No, my son deserves the best, and I would give him all that I could.

I went upstairs to wake him up. I knew he was having nightmares lately, but it wasn't like I could take him to the doctors or anything because his heart rate isn't normal. Nothing about him is quite normal. The doctors would be more worried about fixing other things besides his night time terrors. I walked into his room to see nothing but a note laying on his pillow.

_Dear Mellina,_

_I have taken dear Vladimir on the account that he is partially mine, too. You have had him for your share of time, and I rightfully think that it's my turn now. You can call the police if you want, but no one will find us. It would be a futile event. Take care, my dear Mellina, for you're getting your share of what you have been holding from me for years now. Take care._

_-Tomas_

By the end, I had tears running down my face. What had I done to deserve this cruel treatment? My only responsibility in life had been taken from me. Who would do this? This is why I left Tomas. He was too controlling, and to be honest, I didn't know how he would react to me being pregnant. I didn't want him to be angry, because an angry Tomas isn't a good Tomas. I just hoped that Vladimir wouldn't find that out the bad way, and that he knew that I would do everything in my power to get my angel back.

* * *

My 'father' had pulled up to the warehouse and told me to get out of the car. I slowly got out and looked at my surroundings. It was a good thing that there was plenty of room, in case I had to run. But the bad thing was there were no people around to call for help. There hadn't been anyone around for a couple of miles now, and if I had to take a run for it, it would be a very long run.

He came around the car and put his hand on my shoulder. I stiffened up at this man touching me. He had drugged me, dragged me out of my house, and taken me to this place and now decides to touch me. This guy had a real problem on what to do and not to do around people you don't know. He just smiled at me and started towing me towards the entrance of the warehouse.

He opened the doors and showed me the 'house' he had set up. There was a little kitchen set up in one corner and the rest of the 'house' was built around that. There were little curtains around the bathroom and what I was guessing was the bedroom.

"It's only temporary, Vladimir. Just until we can find something more permanent." He said enthusiastically. I wasn't very impressed. The little get together was nice, but outside of that was a lot of machinery for cars or something. It was like having a little home in a jungle of metal. "Get situated. The bedroom is right through there. I will come by to get you soon and we will go out for dinner." He said while walking off to who knows where. I decided to have a look around. If I was going to escape this place, I would have to know where I was going. I walked around the whole perimeter of the building, but unless I turned into Spiderman and could learn how to get up to those windows, there would be no way out.

I just made it back into the 'bedroom' when the man opened the curtain. I realized that I had no idea who this 'man' really was. He claims to be my father, but the truth was, I didn't even know what his first name was. Or where he's been for the last 14 years. And did I have a family outside of just him? If I could, I will learn these things. But if I didn't, I'll be just as happy sipping on hot coco with my mom while sitting on our kitchen counter.

The man beckoned for me to follow him. If we were going to a restaurant or something, I would just have to slip a note to the waitress and I'd be home free. But what I didn't know was that this man had other plans in mind.

* * *

I was very excited. Vladimir and I would be going on our first ever hunt together. I wondered what techniques he knew, and what I would have to show him. Did he go right in for the kill? Or did he go slow and precise? I guess I would have to see.

I loaded Vladimir into the truck and started driving. I wondered why he looked so confused as we drove past the city limits. I had been following this homeless man for a couple of days now, just so Vladimir and I could have this hunt together. I wanted the timing and place to be perfect. I knew the man was just on the outskirts of town, as I had led him there. I pulled up to the old abandoned shack, and Vladimir came out of the car with confusion on his face. I smiled and gestured him to follow me inside.

* * *

I was so confused as to where this man was taking me. I thought I had my plans for escape within my grasp before I saw the 'Leaving Town' sign. Just my luck for the sign to not say what town it was. We came up to this little run down shack in the middle of nowhere. Why were we having dinner here? I thought to myself. I just follow the man anyway. If he was going to kill me, I guess he would have done so by now.

We walked into the tiny room and I saw an older man standing there staring at us. "This is my property!" The man rasped, "Get outa here." I looked over at the man but I didn't see him there. I confusedly look back at the older man, but what I saw would give me nightmares for years to come. My 'Father', flesh and blood, had his mouth around the old mans' throat and was beckoning to me to come forward. I just shook my head and started backing up.

I ran back out to the truck as I thought I would puke. This is my moment. I thought. Maybe there was a cellular in the truck. I scrambled into the driver's side and locked the doors. I started fishing through the midsection, under the seats, and even on top of the visors. But there was nothing. But then I realized that there was a bag sitting there. Was I really that stupid? I dumped the bags' contents out on the seat. Paper. No. Gum wrapper. No. Yes. A cell phone. I quickly dialed my moms' phone number and prayed that it was charged for once.


	3. Chapter 3

Mine Forever

Chapter 3

I was sitting in my car. I was trying not to cry, but the police said that they couldn't find anything. I couldn't tell them anything about Tomas, because who would believe me that my vampire husband came and stole my child from me? They were curious enough about the whole situation.

I was about to start up my car when my phone started ringing. Whoever it was, I wasn't in the mood. "Hello." I answered. "Mom? Is it you? Listen, I don't have a lot of time. I'm in this warehouse somewhere. I'm not really sure where it is, but I know I passed a 'Welcome to Oklahoma' sigh. I….." he cut off. "Vladimir…" I yelled out. The phone just started the continuous 'beep' telling me that it was disconnected.

* * *

"Hello." I heard my mom's voice. "Mom? Is it you? Listen, I don't have a lot of time. I'm in this warehouse somewhere. I'm not really sure where it is, but I know I passed a 'Welcome to Oklahoma' sigh. I….." was all I could get out before I heard a smash and suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder pulling me out of the window. "Gahhh!" I screamed from being startled.

"What do you think you're doing." Said a voice with a dangerous undertone. I was lying on the ground with the mans' face looming above me. I just stared at him not knowing what to say. What would you say to a murderer practically sitting on top of you?

"I thought that we could have our first hunt together. But you ruined it, Vladimir. What do you think you were doing? Calling your mother? What's wrong with you? We might have to move locations again because of that little stunt." He said while walking towards me. He put his face right in front of mine and said maliciously, "You're staying with me for now on. And I bet you've never even gone on a real hunt before according to the way you ran out of the place. Your mother taught you all wrong! Now get into that truck and don't make a noise." I just nodded and did what he said. I was hoping that my mother could find us before it was too late. One thing that I knew was that I wasn't going to give in to the blood lust. I would rather starve to death than hurt another human for what was rightfully theirs.

We arrived back at the warehouse and the man dragged me out of the truck. I stared at him with wide eyes. He just pointed a finger at me with a pinched up face like he didn't know quite what to say to me. He then threw his arms down in frustration while screaming out. I came to the conclusion that this man was officially crazy. It was like he was throwing a tantrum and I didn't want to be anywhere near him while he did so.

He walked up to me once again. "I know what I'll do. I'll knock some sense into you. Literally." I didn't understand what the man meant unless he was going to start punching me around. The man then put a hand on my forehead and closed his eyes. I didn't quite understand what he was doing until I felt the intruding force try and enter my mind. I didn't know what was going on. Nothing like this had ever happened to me before. It was painful and I knew it was a losing battle. Whoever said that your mind was stronger than your body was wrong. At least with your body you have a chance. With your mind, you were either going to win or lose. No strings attached.

I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I tried to ward off the intruding factor. The man read too many books in my opinion. I was just about to crack when something inside of me broke loose. Suddenly I grabbed the man's hand off of my face and glared at him. It was like I didn't have control over what I was doing. The man just looked surprised at the outcome.

My body willed itself into pushing the man into the ground. I could feel my fangs starting to come out and my body was flushed. What this man didn't realize was that he made a big mistake.

* * *

The kid made me so mad when I heard him talking to his mother on the phone. I would have stopped it earlier, but the man I was feeding on was too sweet to withstand. So I finished up as soon as I could and yanked the kid out of the car.

I drug the kid back to the warehouse. I didn't know what I was going to do. If I should go or stay. I didn't really know how much the kid told his mother, but I hope it wasn't a lot. I didn't want to have to resort to this, but I decided that I was going to have to brain wash him. The vampire way. I grabbed onto the kids forehead and fought against the kids barriers in his mind. The kid was strong from what I've seen, but I could quickly overtake him.

The kid was going to lose quickly. His mind was starting to slip. I smiled. But suddenly I was kicked out. I opened my eyes quickly in shock. What just happened? The kid was starting at me. But it wasn't normal. His eyes had turned purple. I knew it wasn't normal. Even for vampires. The kid grabbed my hand and threw me backwards. I looked at him in shock. It took a lot of force to push a vampire to the ground. Suddenly, the kids' fangs started to elongate.

_This is incredible!_ I thought. The kid found his powers. I started to get worried when the kid started advancing towards me. "Vladimir, it's alright. No harm done." But the kid just kept coming. I held my hand up in surrender. Surely this kid couldn't take me down. A full grown vampire. But the kid just walked up to me like I was a first grader and threw me against the opposing wall. I was out of breath when the kid just walked past me and into the building. I was scared and amazed and the outcome of this kids' powers. I could build them up and maybe take some for myself. This had become one of the most amazing days of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Mine Forever

Chapter 4

"Vladimir….Vladimir, are you there? I yelled into my phone. Instead of taking off in my car like my original plans, I ran back into the police station and told them everything that happened. They told me to go home for the night and they were doing everything that they could. I didn't care what they said. I was going out and I was going to find my son.

I jumped into my car and plugged the destination into my GPS and peeled out.

* * *

I just walked past the state line when I started looking around very carefully for any signs of the warehouse that my son mentioned. I knew it could be a hopeless cause, but at least it was better than sitting at home doing nothing while the police did 'everything they can'. I drove about ten miles into the state when I stopped at a local diner. I walked in and sat down.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. Can I ask you a quick question?" I said trying to act as politely as I could under the current situation. "Of course sweetie, how may I help you?" the old lady responded. "I was wondering if there are any warehouses around here somewhere. My uncle owns one of them and he didn't quite tell me which one." I said surprised at the lie coming out. I was a terrible liar. "Of course. There was a man here about a week ago asking the same question. That uncle of yours must have a forgetful mind. Hmm?" I just smiled politely and told her that would be the one.

I plugged the directions into my GPS and it told me to turn around. I must have missed it on the way here. It took me about ten minutes to find it, because according to my GPS I like taking the long route to places. I was curious and nervous at the same time. What if he wasn't here? But if I was going to find him, I would have to stay confident. That thought almost broke right then and there at what I saw next.

* * *

I walked into the ware house, not knowing what to do next. My whole body was shaking in anticipation, and I didn't know why. Suddenly, I dropped to the floor in agony. Everything felt like it was on fire. Lights were turning on and off and things were falling off of shelves. I didn't know what I should do. But I couldn't do anything. I was in too much pain. All I could do was sit there on the floor and watch helplessly, hoping that nothing too heavy would fall on my useless body.

My palms started to grow hot and when I looked down at them, they were glowing. I just pointed them away from my face in time when sparks flew out. It was a bad decision though, because those sparks flew out and onto one of the surrounding curtains. I wanted to high-tail it out of there, but my body decided to go into another bout of pain. In a matter of seconds, there were flames surrounding me. Hopefully someone very brave would come and rescue me, and soon.

* * *

I watched in horror and the building that my son could possibly be in was burning away in flames. I ran over to the entrance to the building and saw what I wanted to see the least in the world. Tomas Tod was sitting right there, staring up at me.

"He's in there." He said curtly. I didn't give him time to explain himself when I was running through the doors yelling out Vladimir's name. A very weak "Mom?" came in reply. I kept turning around, but I couldn't see anything due to the amount of smoke in the room. I did what any fireman would tell someone. I got down on all fours trying to avoid the smoke while looking for my pride and joy.

He was lying on the ground surrounded by flames. I grabbed onto him and did what almost any other mother would do. I hugged him and cried. I knew we had to get out of there, and soon. "Come on, baby, you have to work with me here." I tried to soothe. He just grunted and tried clinging to me. It was better than nothing.

I started dragging the both of us towards the door of the warehouse. I could hear the fire engines in the background, but all I could focus on was getting me and my boy out of there.

We just ran through the door of the warehouse when the whole thing came tumbling down. I stumbled once and ended up dropping Vladimir and I lay down on the ground next to him. I leaned over and looked for any injuries. "I guess we'll have to get me a new toothbrush, huh?" he questioned me. All I could do was laugh and be relieved. If he was well enough to joke, I guess everything would be okay.

The EMT's rushed over to us and started checking out vitals. They started looking very confused about Vladimir, though. What they didn't know was the he wasn't a regular boy. "He has a medical condition." I tried convincing them. "We'll be fine. I should take him back to my house. We have a nurse there." I told them. I wasn't lying completely. Nelly was staying with me since Vladimir disappeared and she knew of his condition.

They checked me one more time making sure I can drive and sent us off. I realized that Tomas was gone, and hopefully it was for good this time. I didn't need another occurrence like this one happening again. I was driving down the road in silence when I looked over at Vladimir and he was staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I questioned him. He just smiled. "I knew you would come back for Me." we shared a mutual feeling of love, and I knew then and there that nothing could come in the way of my love for my vampire son.

THE END

Authors Note: I enjoyed writing this very much, but I'm sad in the lack of reviews. I didn't get one while writing this. Not a single one. But looking at the stats and knowing someone was reading this kept me going on. So thanks to you, readers. Nothing would have happened without you. –Greaser Girl 0003


End file.
